$\log_{4}64 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $64$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $4$ , the base of the logarithm. $64$ can be expressed as $4\times4\times4$ $64$ can be expressed as $4^3$ $4^3=64$, so $\log_{4}64=3$.